


Kiribaku Stories

by Tropical_cyclone_1



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropical_cyclone_1/pseuds/Tropical_cyclone_1
Summary: A bunch of stories I have written/are writing about Kiribaku.I love Kiribaku (although some call it Bakushima)





	1. Kirishima's Nightmare part 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first work published on AO3 so please be kind to me if you think it is bad

“Is everyone comfortable?” came a voice from the inside of a pink bear onesie. Toru Hagakure had been all over organising this week’s Saturday night movie night. She had even come up with a plan to get closer to Mashirao Ojiro. The only problem there might be is Midoriya being scared of the movie she had chosen. Of course even if he did faint during it Todoroki and/or Ochako would be on the case.  
A chorus of yeses came up from the couches and even a low kero-kero rose from the depths of underneath the kotatsu where Tsuyu was hibernating. With the snow already piling up outside, Tsuyu would quite probably stay there until it was time to go to bed, listening to the movie rather than actually watching it. Sato and Yaoyorozu had made cookies and popcorn, which sat on top of the kotatsu in neutral territory, the perfect spot where everybody could reach it without any arguments breaking out. With that confirmation, Toru snuggled down on a couch, between Ojiro and Mina. In the corner of her eye she saw Mina smirk. Mina was the only one Toru had explained her plan to, including the movie that she had chosen. As the invisible teen lent back into the couch, she flicked on the TV, which flashed the start of the scariest movie she could’ve found, Aoshima’s Fury. As predicted, Midoriya was unconscious immediately after the title credits were over. Everyone in the room correctly assumed that this was a self-defence mechanism, although why he wouldn’t stop himself from smashing his bones was still a mystery to them.

Kirishima grimanced at the screen. He hated horror. Not just that but it always terrified him. In the gloomy darkness, lit only by the bright glow of the TV screen, he glanced at Bakugo. The spiky haired blonde was staring blankly at the screen, with that slightly annoyed manner with which he stared at most things. Ashamed, Kirishima turned his gaze back to the TV and tried to brace himself for what was coming for him, knowing full well that nothing he did would help.  
The last hour had been pretty boring, in Bakugo’s opinion. The movie sucked and the only good thing about it was that Deku hadn’t made a single sound the entire time. Granted that it was because he had passed out two minutes into it and was unconscious on the couch between that Icy-Hot Bastard and Urara-Bitch, but non the less, he had been silent. As Bakugo tiredly closed his eyes, he thought he could hear faint crying coming from Kirishima’s room. The tired blonde dismissed it, his last thoughts before becoming completely unconscious blaming his overacting imagination on spending too much time with his stupid classmates…  
The last hour had been Kirishima’s worst nightmare, although he’d probably have some more of them tonight. His heart was still going a million miles an hour as he climbed into his warm bed. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as more fear and shame rooted itself in his brain. Some fear is manly, he thought, if you aren’t afraid of anything then you’re just plain stupid but being afraid of a fictional character coming into your room to kill you while you slept definitely wasn’t. The tears streamed down his face as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
Then the nightmares started….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bakugo was wide awake… and waiting. It was almost 2am and he knew that it would happen any second now. Suddenly there was a loud scream. 2 o’clock on the dot.  
“Seventh fucking night in a row,” he growled to himself. Every night this week Kirishima would scream for no apparent reason, always at 2 o’clock in the morning. Was not letting other people sleep some kind of stupid joke to him? Or was he screaming because of something more sinister? Either way Bakugo was finally going to put a stop to it. He grabbed his phone off his desk and quickly typed a message to Kirishima.

Blasty: What the fuck are you doing Shitty Hair?

Kirishima was still shaking when his phone pinged him the message. Unsteadily, the boy got up from his bed and stumbled towards his desk, where his phone sat shining a brilliant, glowing light into the room. Sitting down in the chair his heart sank as he read the message and who it was from. He had hoped, in vain, that Bakugo wouldn’t find out but seeing as their rooms were right next to each other, it was inevitable. as he typed out his response, he tried to make it sound as nothing had happened.

Kiri: What do you mean?

Blasty: I mean why have you been screaming @ 2 in the morning?

Kirishima paused trying to think up an excuse.

Blasty: Every morning for the past week.

Too late. If Bakugo knew that it had been going on for a week, then it was futile to try and deny it. Again he felt tears prick in the corner of his eyes.

Blasty: Is letting people sleep such a joke to you?

Kiri: Of course not.

Blasty: Then why do you think I’s acceptable to scream in the middle of the night when everyone’s trying to do just that?

Kiri: I…

Blasty: You what?

Bakugo knew he was being rude to Kirishima but he couldn’t help being annoyed at the fact that he wasn’t able to sleep because of some idiot screaming. 

Kiri: I’ll tell you in the morning.

Blasty: You’d better fucking had do.

Kiri: Yeah I will… I promise.

Kirishima sighed, how was he supposed to tell the harshest kid in class he was having nightmares? Well, now he had to, he had made a promise. Kirishima rested his head on his desk and pondered how he was going tell Bakugo, falling asleep in the process.


	2. Kirishima's Nightmare part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summerising my stories.  
> But what I can say is that it is cute. and relatively short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have an idea for this fanfic  
> but you have to read the end notes to find out what. and maybe you could read the chapter too? ;P

The warm sun shone through a slit in the red flame patterned curtains onto Kirishima’s face, gently waking the teen up. Still half asleep, he opened his eyes wondering what time it was. His phone was beside him on the desk, although he didn’t remember putting it there. Lazily he picked it up and glanced at the time. Shock made him sit up in a flash. 

“Shit,” he murmured, “How the hell can it be half-past ten already?”

Staring at his phone, Kirishima’s thoughts raced through his head, Bakugo is going to be furious, what am I going to tell him? Instinctively, Kirishima bit down on his lip, instantly regretting it. The teen’s teeth were extremely sharp, piercing his lower lip under the smallest of pressure. The blood started to trickle slowly from it as he frantically searched for a tissue. In all the chaos, Kirishima didn’t notice the door open.

“Fuck are you doing?” asked Bakugo, his harsh voice filling the room. He watched Kirishima fall of the chair and scramble to get up, revealing a bloody bottom lip in the process. Bakugo was concerned about the red head, but of course he would never show it. He was Bakugo after all, the only emotion he would willing share with everyone was rage.

“I…umm… bit my lip that’s all,” the words didn’t exactly flow out of his mouth but Kirishima tried his hardest to sound and act confident. Considering that he was bleeding and he was standing right in front of Bakugo, that was a pretty tough act to pull off.

“Sooooo……” he began, “About last night, I was just, um…” Kirishima’s voice trailed off and he looked down at his feet, unsure off what to say next.

“You were just, what?” Bakugo raised an eyebrow, folded his arms and leaned himself against the wall, “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can’t help you.”

“What?” Kirishima was dumbfounded at the thought of Bakugo even having a five-minute conversation with someone without yelling, let alone helping someone.

“You heard what I said, so quit playing dumbass and answer me.”  
As if to match the red head’s mood, the clear sky became crowded with ominous black clouds. Keeping his stare fixed to the floor, Kirishima carefully flicked his hair in front of his eyes, hiding them from Bakugo’s piercing stare. As raindrops began gently pattering the window, tears began to form in his eyes, softly luminous as they lined them.

“Kirishima?” the name left his mouth before Bakugo could think. It wasn’t like Kirishima to be so silent, he always had something to say, even when it wasn’t needed.

Salty tears rolled down Kirishima’s cheeks as the rain outside began to belt against the window. I’m weak, the thought infected every other, smashing any shred of confidence he had left. Quickly, his silent crying morphed into full on sobs. He lifted a hand to try and wipe away the hot tears but something stopped him.  
Bakugo moved quickly. The moron was going to end up gouging his eye out if he rubbed his eyes with that hand.

“You trying to hurt yourself, moron?” Bakugo had only just managed to grab Kirishima’s wrist in time. Although, why the hell Kirishima had activated his quirk was beyond him. Grasping Kirishima’s arm firmly, the sharpness of it turned to stone bit into Bakugo’s palm.

“What?” he choked, the tears still streaming down his face.

“What do you fucking mean ‘What?’, you’re gonna fucking kill yourself if you do stupid stuff like that.”

“Huh?” Kirishima stared down at his arm through a film of tears, confused. How had his quirk activated without him knowing? Turning his gaze from him arm to his desk revealed to him the reason why. 

“I can’t do anything right, can I?” He said before returning to his sobs.

Bakugo followed Kirishima’s gaze towards the box of pills on his desk. Of course, he hadn’t been taking his medication to stop his quirk from activating itself. Bakugo glared, becoming increasingly worried about him. everything about this situation was unfamiliar to Bakugo, the only other person he’d seen cry like this was Deku and like hell he would ever help him. But Kirishima was different, he was the only one Bakugo would consider equal to himself, he had to help him. with one deft movement, Bakugo pulled the crying Kirishima into his arms and held him close.

“Don’t ever say that again,” he whispered into Kirishima’s ear, “everyone makes mistakes, the important part is how you fix them, not what they are.”  
Kirishima couldn’t find the words to respond to that profound statement, choosing instead to stay silent and savour the moment. His tears dried quickly after that.

“I swear if you fucking tell anyone about this I will fucking murder you, got it?”

“Yeah, I think I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now going to make all the "stories" in this fanfic join up together, like one story with many plot lines. each plot line has a different title.   
> I suck at writing, so please excuse the terrible links between each plotline.


	3. Fever Dreams part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next part in the story, that's basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the next part of this contuing story.  
> and sorry in advance for the formatting issues I completely forgot how to do it properly.

Bakugo’s breath became tiny, misty clouds as he exhaled into the freezing air. It had been less than a week since he had hugged Kirishima and everything had return to normal. Maybe better than normal, as the war criminal MonoFuck was sick and hadn’t bothered him all week. His boots crunched on the snow as he walked to the main building, Kirishima him rattling off about random shit beside him. Bakugo looked upwards and smiled, not a smirk, but an actual smile. He actually enjoyed being with Kirishima, he was the only one Bakugo would call a friend. It seemed to Bakugo that they arrived at their classroom far too quickly, which meant he was unprepared for Kaminari’s oncoming barrage of questions.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” 

Bakugo’s thoughts were interrupted, by Kaminari’s sly voice. Bakugo turned to glare at the fluffy haired blonde. Of course that damn Pikachu would be smirking.

“Why, it’s only Bakugo and Kirishima arriving to class… together,” Kaminari continued, his plan to interrogate the two.

“Dude, stop,” Sero cut in before his rather dumb friend could embarrass Kirishima or enrage Bakugo any further. The red head was starting to flush and Bakugo’s eye was already  
twitching, a sure fire warning sign that Kaminari was about to get raged at, probably involving a lot of swearing.

“Could this mean what I thi-AaAaAaGgGgGhHhHh!” Kaminari slumped down over his desk as Jiro’s jack retracted from the back of his neck.

“Can’t you think of any normal kind of reason that they would arrive at the same time,” Jiro chided, “Their dorms are on the same floor y’no.”

Kirishima was silent as he took his seat behind his unconscious friend. He glanced at Bakugo. The boys eye was still twitching and he was definitely agitated. On the way here he had told Bakugo about his visit to Tetsutetsu yesterday. Although Kirishima was certain that his friend hadn’t been listening, he left out the bit about how Monoma taunted him. the last thing Kirishima wanted was Bakugo going over to class B’s dorm building and ranting at Monoma when Tetsutetsu was there sick as well. As Aizawa walked into the classroom to start class for today, Kirishima let out a small cough, barely audible to even him. He thought nothing of it and focused on his work.

 

..........

 

slinging his bag onto the floor beside his it, Kirishima slumped down onto his bed. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his coarse, dyed hair making it flop down in front of his eyes. He had felt off the entire day, not being able to concentrate in class and sluggish in training. He sighed as he took off his blazer. Abruptly Kirishima clasped a hand to his mouth. He was certain that he could feel bile rising further and further up his throat. Kirishima rushed into his bathroom, barely managing to make it there in time before he threw up. Finishing, he wiped his mouth, sat back on the tiled floor and leaned against the wall. Everything hurt and he felt unexpectedly hot and tired, even though it was freezing outside. He coughed, loud and painful, leaving his throat hoarse afterwards. He was sick. There was no doubt about it. In an exhausted haze, Kirishima closed his eyes, failing to resist the urge to sleep.

 

..........

 

Kaminari look up at the clock in the dining area and frowned. Kirishima was supposed to be down here for dinner fifteen minutes ago. It worried him that this hadn’t happened and Kaminari wasn’t the only one who felt that way. A quick glance around the room revealed many anxious faces glancing at one another.

“I’ll just… go and check what’s keeping him,” Kaminari made awkward finger guns towards the stairs as his voice broke the awkward silence that had been filling the room. He  
slinked out of the room and up the stars making his way to the third floor. Skidding his feet against the carpet along the third floor hallway, he began to feel in his gut that something wasn’t right. Quickening his pace Kaminari finally reached Kirishima’s door. There were no lights on, which concerned him greatly.

“Hey Kirishima,” he yelled knocking lightly on the door, “You okay in there?”

Kirishima awoke to the sound of footsteps in the hallway, but he couldn’t tell who’s they were. He sluggishly opened his eyes into a pitch black room and wondered how long he had been asleep for. Running one hand across the cold tiles underneath him, he heard Kaminari’s voice call out to him. he knew he should have, but Kirishima couldn’t conjure the energy to get up, so he called out to Kaminari instead.

“Come in, the door is unlocked,” the sentence ended with a vigorous bout of coughing. Each cough more painful than the last. Kirishima felt as if someone was dragging a nail brush up and down his throat. He heard his door creak open.

“Where are you?”

Kaminari’s voice seemed to pound fiercely on Kirishima’s head. Kirishima held his head in his hands, trying unsuccessfully to stop the discomfort from getting any worse.

“I’m in the bathroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for now....  
> sorry if the chapter upload schedule is a little eratic, but it takes time for me to think of this stuff. I will try to upload on this about once a week from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Tumblr for your writing prompts. this would've never happened had it not been for you.


End file.
